Wireless IP networks are known in this field. One such wireless network is described in the “CDMA2000™ Wireless IP Network Standard,” TIA/EIA/IS-835-B. The CDMA2000™ Wireless IP Network utilizes a link control protocol (LCP) to establish and configure the point-to-point protocol (PPP), which is described in Request for Comments (RFC) 1661. TIA/EIA/IS-835-B and RFC 1661 are incorporated into the present application by reference.
In accordance with the teachings described herein, systems and methods are provided for always-on wireless IP communication. An access provider network (APN) that includes an always-on packet data serving node (PDSN) may be used to communicate over a wireless communication link with a mobile station. The PDSN may include an inactivity timer and may be used to set the inactivity timer to an inactivity timer starting value and send a starting value estimate to the mobile station over the wireless communication link, wherein the starting value estimate is a function of the inactivity timer starting value. The mobile station may include an inactivity timer estimate and may be used to receive the starting value estimate and set the inactivity timer estimate to the starting value estimate. The mobile station may also be used to reset the inactivity timer estimate to the starting value estimate when the mobile station communicates with the APN.